


Hadí příběh

by miamam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Severus je had, Snake!Severus, Zvěromág
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Po Bitvě o Bradavice Harry Potter najde zraněného hada a pečuje o něj, aby se uzdravil.Ten had je samozřejmě Severus Snape.





	Hadí příběh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Snake’s Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661564) by [pluperfectsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/pseuds/pluperfectsunrise). 



> Odskočila jsem si od johnlocku, abych si přečetla nějakou snarry povídku, a na co nenarazím! Tenhle bonbónek mi už při čtení v hlavě naskakoval česky. Autorka mi překlad dovolila, tak si můžete užít tuhle strašně milou povídku. ♥  
> Protože to je můj první (publikovaný) překlad Harryho Pottera vůbec, netroufla jsem si vydat ho bez bety. A tak bych ráda poděkovala Hanetce, která jej po mně zkontrolovala ♥ Děkuju, Hani ;-)

Jednu věc had pozná, a to rozdíl mezi slunečním světlem a stínem.

Dlouho cestoval v podzemí, instinkt ho vedl vzhůru a ven z tunelu. A teď byl svět plný měnících se pruhů světla a temnoty, pichlavé trávy pod jeho břichem, ptačího zpěvu někde vysoko nad ním.

Tenhle provaz ze šupin a svalů se nepřestával pohybovat. Plazil se pod propletenými větvemi vrby, ale teď jazykem ochutnával otevřenou louku před sebou. Snad si už konečně odpočine. Malí živočichové pobíhali kolem, srdce jim rychle bušila, horká krev uháněla pod jejich srstí. Snad najde něco k jídlu.

Vzduch chutnal štiplavě, jako kouř a strach a jako ta slova, která praskají a hoří; a také jako mrtví, tolik zbytečných mrtvých.

Ale ostrý vánek to odfoukával pryč a tráva kolem něj byla zelená a bujná. Takže bylo jaro, ne zima.

Byl rád, že není zima.

 

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Ač nechtěně, jedna vzpomínka se drala na povrch. Noc: stromy a led. Měsíční svit. Chvějící se mladík, bledá pleť, řídké strniště na jeho tvářích a bradě, hluboké stíny mezi jeho žebry. Pohled za brýlemi sklopený k zemi, pevný a neoblomný. Severus si z místa, kde se ukrýval, uvědomil, že v tom chlapci už není ani špetka dítěte. Doteď si ani neuvědomil, že bojoval částečně i za chlapcovu dětskost, jeho nevinnost, jeho nebelvírské přesvědčení, že dobro je dobro a zlo je zlo; za jeho impulzivnost, jeho upřímnou radost, které přihlížel vždy jen z dálky.

Plazil se podél hranice mezi světlem a stínem, zatímco světla ubývalo.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Zaútočil na polní myš a minul, utekla mu v podrostu. Mohl jít lovit další kořist, ale teď z něj bylo studenokrevné zvíře, a tak se slábnoucím sluncem ubývalo i jeho sil.

Ale proč by na tom vlastně mělo záležet? Celou dobu krvácel. Určitě tuhle noc nepřežije - večerní teplota klesala a ledová bolest konečně pronikala do jeho vnitřních orgánů a kostí.

A možná to bylo vlastně příhodné. Ta část hluboko uvnitř, která byla stále Severusem Snapem, věděla, že měl zemřít včera večer jako muž. Místo toho jeho magie vyšlehla poslední velkou vlnou a změnila jej v _tohle_ , v podobu zvěromága, kterou na sebe kdysi vzal jen jednou.

Vzhledem k okolnostem si byl vědom ironie, jaký způsob likvidace pro něj Temný pán vybral.

Jenže upřímně vzato, ironie měla v životě jen ten účel, že díky ní měl vzniknout nějaký příběh, a Severus měl dojem, že to už se nestane.

Možná bylo správné, že má takhle zemřít, tiše a sám. Rozhodně to takhle bude mnohem klidnější umírání. Nebudou ho propalovat žádné zelené oči, nebude ho zaplavovat Potterův hněv (kvůli násilí, které na Severovi bylo spácháno, nejspíš i kvůli jeho bezmoci).

 _Harry_ , pomyslel si. To bylo poprvé od proměny, kdy na něco pomyslel skutečnými slovy. _Rád bych mu teď říkal Harry._

Náhle se cítil překvapivě klidně. Stočil se do těsné spirály, pomalu dýchal a čekal na cokoli, co přijde.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

„Do prdele!“

Jak se ukázalo, to, co přišlo, bylo jedno chodidlo klesající k zemi.

Vzepjal se jen z čirého podráždění, když byl vyrušen z důležité činnosti, totiž umírání. Jenže když uviděl, kdo to na něj málem šlápl, přestal syčet a znovu se zhroutil na zem. Kdyby teď byl člověkem, pravděpodobně by hystericky vrhal kletby a házel věcmi.

„Ne, ne, promiň! Vyděsil jsem tě, viď? Totiž, já se taky lekl, ale byla to nehoda. Prostě jsem tě tu neviděl.”

Harry Potter tiše mumlal a teď i klečel, ruce na kolenou. Měl je pokryté prachem, stejně jako tvář, stejně jako oblečení.

„Ach, jsi zraněný. To vypadá ošklivě.“ Harry soucitně mlaskl jazykem. „Jak se ti to stalo, hm? No, to je jedno, zkusím ti pomoct.“

To se jim nepodařilo Temného pána porazit? Jak to, že je ten chlapec stále naživu?

„Dneska jsem si mohl léčení procvičovat vážně hodně. Došlo k velké bitvě, víš? Spousta lidí bylo zraněných… aspoň ti, co nebyli rovnou zabiti.”

Zatímco mluvil, Harry vytáhl z boční kapsy svých obnošených džín hůlku a na Severusův zraněný krk sesílal základní obvazové kouzlo.

„Ale vyhráli jsme. A to je to hlavní, myslím.“ Harry dokončil kouzlo a unaveně na něj shlížel.

Natáhl ruku. „Teď se vrátím do školy - do toho hradu, co je kousek odsud. Někdo by ti tam mohl pomoct líp než já. Chceš jít se mnou?”

 _Ty jsi idiot_ , pomyslel si Severus. _Ty jeden hlupáku. Mohl bych být kdokoli, nějaký Smrtijed, který je dostatečným zmijozelem, aby na sebe vzal právě tuhle zvířecí podobu_ -

Vyplazil se na Harryho paži a pevně se kolem ní ovinul.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Většinu z několika příštích dní prospal.

Prvního večera ho Harry vzal k Poppy Pomfreyové, která vypadala ještě unaveněji než Harry. „Zmije?“ divila se a mračila se na Harryho paži, kolem níž byl Severus stále omotaný. „Pane Pottere, proč -?“

„Našel jsem toho hada zraněného u vrby Mlátičky,“ vysvětloval Harry. „Možná se nějak zapletl do bitvy. Prosím, vím, že máte moc práce, ale mohla byste se jen ujistit, že zaklínadla, která jsem seslal, vydrží…“

Severus věděl, že vážné případy by už poslali ke Svatému Mungovi, ale to neznamenalo, že Poppy nepracovala bez přestávky celý den, pokud byla ta bitva tak prudká, jak Harry naznačil. Díky jejímu soucitu - nebo snad faktu, že ji žádal právě Zlatý chlapec - Harrymu vyhověla, aniž by si postěžovala.

„Tenhle chlapík byl otrávený,“ zamumlala překvapeně. Upevnila Harryho kouzla, pak ránu ošetřila protijedem - Severusovým vlastním, jak se dalo poznat - a poslala je pryč.

Čekal, že se pak vydají do nebelvírské koleje, ale místo toho šli do malé místnosti v nižších patrech blízko Mrzimoru. Později zjistí, že obě kolejní věže byly během boje téměř zničeny.

„Mám spoustu práce,“ řekl mu Harry potom, co Severus sklouzl na hřejivý koberec u krbu, v němž vesele plápolal oheň. „Ale ty můžeš odpočívat tady a nechat ta kouzla působit. Skřítkové se postarají, aby oheň nevyhasl. A požádám je, aby ti přinesli nějaké myši, nebo tak něco.“

Severus zasyčel, že rozumí, hlavu skloněnou.

Harry se k němu opět sehnul. „Tady budeš v bezpečí,“ slíbil. Pohled měl jasný a soustředěný, ale obezřetný. Severus si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy měl takové potíže číst z jeho výrazu.

Ale přemáhala ho únava, tak se svinul a odložil záhadu tohoto neznámého, náhle dospělého Harryho Pottera na jindy. Byl to vyčerpávající rok.

Slyšel, jak Harry na odchodu zabezpečil dveře ochrannými kouzly.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Severus odhadoval, že uběhl zhruba týden, než konečně opustil Harryho pokoj, aby se tiše plazil hradem.

Toho dne byl konečně vzhůru déle, než aby jen stačil pozřít pár těch popravdě odporných mrtvých rejsků, které mu skřítkové nosili na malých talířcích.

„Buď opatrný,“ radil mu toho rána Harry, než mu otevřel dveře. Očividně si všiml Severusovy zvýšené aktivity, jeho neklidného plazení sem a tam na krbové předložce. „Pochopím, když už nebudeš chtít být zavřený tady, ale v tuhle chvíli nikdo nemá hady moc rád.“

Harry Potter - král eufemismů.

Severus předstíral, že si nevšiml hřejivého pošimrání ochranných kouzel, která na něj Harry před jeho odchodem seslal.

Z bezpečí jeho útulného úkrytu ho nakonec vyhnala zvědavost. Harry mu řekl, že válku vyhráli, ale naznačil strašlivé ztráty. Co se stalo se Severusovými studenty, jeho kolegy, s místem, kterému dvacet sedm let říkal domov?

Také byl zvědavý, co Harry celé dny dělá. I když byl ospalý, Severus se každé ráno probral natolik, aby toho mladého muže viděl odkopnout přikrývku a odejít krátce po svítání. Vracel se až dlouho po západu slunce, jen seslal diagnostické kouzlo na Severuse, použil jeden dva lektvary a šel do postele.

A teď se Severus vlnil chodbami Bradavické školy čar a kouzel a snažil se srovnat školu, kterou si pamatoval, s místem, kde se právě nacházel.

Nezměnila se pouze perspektiva nebo fakt, že jeho hlavní smysly jakožto hada byly čich, chuť a vnímání infračerveného záření. Ale tam, kde měly být zdi, zely díry, všude byly pasti a propadliště jako následek vržených kleteb a prolité krve.

Naplňoval ho hluboký smutek. Proklínal Albuse, že toto dopustil, že se dotkl toho zasraného prstenu a spustil řetězec událostí, na jejichž konci byly napadány děti v tom jediném místě, které mělo být ze všech nejbezpečnější; ale co víc, proklínal sám sebe.

Bylo mu zle, vrátil se zpět do Harryho pokoje a po celé krbové předložce vyzvracel myší vnitřnosti.

Pak musel usnout, protože se vzbudil něžným balzámem Harryho každodenních kouzel. Někdo ty myší vnitřnosti uklidil - možná skřítek, možná sám Harry.

Tentokrát Harry potom, co provedl svůj léčivý rituál, nešel rovnou do postele. „Je to dost ponurý, já vím,“ řekl a sedl si před krb s nohama zkříženýma a bradou v dlaních.

Vypadal tak mnohem mladší, spíš jako ten neohrabaný patnáctiletý puberťák, do jehož mysli Severus vpadl při těch jejich katastrofických hodinách nitrozpytu. „Předpokládám, že o tom chceš slyšet?“

Severus se připlazil blíž.

V Harryho brýlích se odrážely plameny a zakrývaly mu oči. „Remus Lupin zemřel. Taky jeho žena, Tonksová, Nymfadora Tonksová. Fred Weasley. Levandule Brownová. Colin Creevey.“ Seznam pokračoval, mnohem víc jmen, než jich mělo být, ale také mnohem míň, než Severus po vší té zkáze venku čekal.

Zdálo se, že jen díky Harrymu, když přijal ultimátum Temného pána a setkal se s ním sám v lese, výměnou za pozdržení útoku. A tady se to vyprávění trochu zamotalo: předměty z dětských pohádek a vlakových nádraží a zatraceným Albusem Brumbálem, který očividně ten svůj nos nedokázal nikam nestrkat ani po své smrti.

Poslouchal a kličky jeho těla se chvěly, zatímco Harry popisoval bitvu, která znovu vypukla po tom, co vstal z mrtvých, mluvil o smrti Nagini (Longbottom? Vážně?) a Bellatrix Lestrangové (Molly Weasleyová?!) a zakončil vlastním duelem s Temným pánem.

„A pak jsem mu řekl,“ Harryho hlas byl náhle jasnější a silnější, „že Severus Snape byl celou dobu věrný nám a Brumbálovým příkazům. Myslím, že to s ním otřáslo. Tak jsme oba vyslali kletby - snažil se mě zabít Avadou, já vyslal Expelliarmus - a naše hůlky se uzamkly, ale moje byla silnější, protože jsem byl pánem Bezové hůlky, a když mu hůlka vyletěla z ruky, zemřel.“

„A tentokrát doopravdy,“ dodal Harry do následného ticha.

„A od té chvíle se to tu přestavuje - zrovna jsme skončili s ukotvováním obranných kouzel - a pohřbívá. Už proběhly pohřby všech, až na jednoho. Nemůžeme pohřbít profesora Snapea, protože nemáme jeho tělo.“

A pak, místo aby jakkoli tohle prohlášení posoudil, ten protivný kluk řekl dobrou noc a šel spát.

Teprve později Severusovi došlo, že Harry popsal jen to, co se mělo přihodit potom co se přihodilo teprve po Severusově domnělé smrti.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

„Máš tady to zranění a ještě taky šaty, co zůstaly v Chýši. Proč by někdo odnášel tělo, ale nejdřív ho svlékal? A kde je jeho hůlka?“

„Harry, přestaň a přemýšlej. I kdyby byl tím, kdo si myslíš, že je -“

„A nemluví, Hermiono. Nikdy jsem nepotkal hada, který by se mnou nemluvil. Dokonce i Nagini mluvila s Raddlem. Nemyslíš si, že je to divný?“

Severus se ukrýval pod lavicí ve třídě, kde se Zlaté trio momentálně scházelo, a zahlédl, jak si Grangerová zkřížila ruce na prsou a tvrdohlavě vystrčila bradu. „Na ministerstvu nebyla žádná zmínka o registrovaném zvěromágovi, Harry,“ namítla. „A já vím, že to nic moc neznamená, ale co když teď bydlíš s nějakým uprchlým smrtijedem? Spíte ve stejném pokoji. To je riskantní i na tebe.“

„Víš, že před spaním sesílám obranná kouzla.“

Na to prohlášení reagovala odfrknutím, pak bylo ticho.

Grangerová se posunula a Severus poprvé od chvíle, kdy vklouzl do třídy, jakmile zaslechl počátek jejich rozhovoru, uviděl Harryho. Mladík vzal ruce Grangerové do svých. „Miono, vím, že máš starosti, ale - mám dost neodbytný pocit, víš? Musím prostě věřit svým instinktům.“

Weasley, který celou dobu pracoval, konečně přestal přeměňovat nohy stolu, ze kterých se z nějakého důvodu stala chapadla, a oprášil se. „Jen se měj na pozoru, kámo,“ řekl jemně a krátce stiskl Harryho lokty.

Harry se na zrzka vděčně podíval. „Dík, Rone.“

Grangerová se přestala tvářit tak zatvrzele, zatímco je sledovala, ale čelo měla pořád trochu zvrásněné obavami. „Harry, můžeš u nás chvíli zůstat, jsi u nás vítán. Můžeš vzít i _jeho_ , pokud chceš.“

Harry se jemně usmál a strčil ruce do kapes. „Dík, Hermiono. Ta nabídka pro mě hodně znamená, ale myslím, že potřebujete místo pro sebe, lidi.“

Weasley zrudnul a Grangerová se zatvářila ostýchavě.

Harry si prohrábl vlasy, až se z nich kvůli tomu uvolnil prach a kousky omítky.

„Myslím, že teď odjedu z Bradavic, když zítra přijedou ministerští stavbaři. Bylo by fajn jít někam jinam, asi někam, kde bude klid, kde se můžu učit a soustředit na soud. Ale nechci být moc daleko, když jste vy dva a vůbec všichni v Prasinkách.“

Weasley a Grangerová si vyměnili pohledy. „Možná bude nejlepší, když zůstaneš mezi místními,“ souhlasila Grangerová a zamyšleně si okusovala dolní ret. „Dvě ulice od nás je pěkná prázdná chata se zahradou, i když to tam vypadá, jako že se všechno vysemenilo…“

Grangerová byla jediná z těch tří, která stála čelem ke dveřím, a v tuhle chvíli byla její pozornost zaměřená jinam. Severus toho využil a vyklouzl ven.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

 _Ty idiote_ , pomyslel si Severus, když ho Harry vzal s sebou do domu v Prasinkách, který si rozhodl pronajmout.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Chata byla malá a šedá, zamořená termity v podlaze a běhnicemi v záclonách.

Ale zahrada byla pěkná. Zadní část se táhla podél Zapovězeného lesa a rostla v ní spousta vysoké trávy a žilo v ní mnoho malých chlupatých živočichů, díky kterým se nenudil. Dokonce v ní bylo i pár balvanů, které lemovaly bublající potůček, takže měl perfektní místo, kde se mohl hřát na sluníčku. Pro hada to byl ideální domov.

Harryho nejspíš jeho ošuntělé nové bydlení nijak netrápilo, s chutí se pustil do oprav společně se dvěma svými přisluhovači a příslušnými Weasleyovými.

Severus nestál o větší pozornost, než jaké se mu už dostávalo, a tak se během oprav držel stranou v zahradě.

Což ovšem neznamenalo, že bude mít to štěstí, že si ho nikdo nevšimne. „To má ta potvora ale štěstí, co?“ řekl zbývající bratr z dvojčat jednoho odpoledne, když se zarazil během levitování křesla dovnitř a zahleděl se směrem, kde se Severus slunil na kameni.

Ronald stál za ním a levitoval kuchyňský stůl. Protože teď jasně vnímal rozdíly ve zdrojích tepla, Severus si dokázal všimnout mladíkova zachvění. „Je zatraceně děsivej,“ odpověděl tichým hlasem, který odnášel vítr.

„Myslíš, že je to fakt…?“

„Harry si to myslí.“ Ronald si Severuse znovu prohlédl. „Já sám ani nevím.“

„Existuje kouzlo, které zvěromága změní zpět,“ poznamenal George. Také mluvil tiše, i když Severus měl dojem, že je to tak už od chvíle, kdy mu zemřelo dvojče, než že by si nepřál, aby ho někdo neslyšel. V očích měl stín zármutku a co chvíli se otáčel na někoho, kdo už tam nebyl.

„To víme,“ souhlasil Ronald s odfrknutím. „Ale Harry si myslí, že by to bylo nedůstojný, nebo tak něco.“

George se zhoupl na patách. „To je od něj šlechetný. I když teda trochu nedomyšlený, co se strategie týče.“

„No, je to prostě Harry,“ odpověděl Ronald, jako by to vysvětlovalo vše. Což vysvětlovalo, samozřejmě.

Ještě naposledy se po Severusovi ohlédli, pak znovu zvedli nábytek a zmizeli uvnitř.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Harry každý večer dál vyhledával Severuse, aby mu dával pít lektvary a aby ho vyšetřil. S očividným potěšením mu krátce poté, co se přistěhovali, řekl, že je skoro všechen jed pryč. Ale jinak se oba věnovali svým věcem. Severus trávil dny venku, zatímco Harry odcházel ráno za svými pochůzkami, pak večer jídal studené sendviče a čmáral u jídelního stolu na pergamen.

Současný projekt tohoto zachránce nebyl nijak tajný: docházel na soudy smrtijedů, zatímco studoval na O.V.C.E. Tohle Severus od chlapce, který sotva prolézal z lektvarů, zrovna nečekal. Až na to, že mnohá očekávání cítil Severus Snape, ten, který býval smrtijedem a špionem. Ale teď mu to jako hadovi nepřišlo důležité.

Jak šel čas, zjišťoval, že mnoho z toho, co považoval za stavební kameny své osobnosti (svou lásku k Lily, svou potřebu vykoupit Lilyinu smrt), bylo čím dál vzdálenější, jako by to bylo součástí kůže, kterou svlékl toho týdne ve vysoké trávě; jako by se to stalo někomu úplně jinému.

Pořád miloval Lily a vždy bude, ale tohle _vždy_ , jak si začal uvědomovat, neznamenalo _pouze_. _Vždy_ neznamená, že láska k Lily bude to jediné, co bude prožívat.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

„Harry, snad vážně nečekáš, že budu pít čaj, když na mě celou dobu zírá ta věc.“

Toho rána bylo dost chladno, a když začalo pršet, nechal Harry dveře otevřené, aby mohl Severus dovnitř. Byl vděčný, že o něj má Harry i nadále starost. Stočil se u krbu, u něhož trochu táhlo, a snažil se být nenápadný. Rozhodně _nezíral_ na Ginevru Weasleyovou, která se rozvalovala na gauči proti Harrymu, zatímco jednu nohu v ponožce posouvala čím dál blíž jeho klínu.

No, nezíral _tolik_.

Když Ginevra dorazila, Harry jí nabídl čaj a dal si načas, než ho připravil. Místo aby se k němu připojila v kuchyni, Ginevra té chvíle využila, aby dupala po obýváku s výrazem někoho, kdo má plán.

Severus přemýšlel, kde asi byla, když se sem Harry stěhoval. Nebo když pomáhal s rekonstrukcí Bradavic. Dobře věděl o _románku_ , který ti dva studenti sdíleli v Harryho šestém ročníku - mezi učiteli to bylo zdrojem nesčetných drbů. Když ale Ginevru neviděl mezi Harryho kamarády v období po válce, předpokládal, že jejich aférka byla jen krátkodobá, jako většina vztahů mezi teenagery.

Ale ty neklidně pochodující nohy nejspíš vypovídaly o něčem jiném.

„Víš, vždycky jsem si myslel, že Raddle hadům dost pokazil pověst,“ odpověděl Harry mírně. Usrkl ze svého hrnku a pára mu zamlžila brýle. „Všichni, se kterými jsem mluvil, byli vážně fajn.“

„Uh,“ Ginevra po Severusovi znovu střelila nevraživým pohledem. „Takže jsi celou dobu trávil, no, tím, že jsi s ním kecal?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Harry hlavou. „Tohle je spíš takový silný, tichý chlapík.“ Podíval se na Severuse a očividně čekal, že bude chápat skrytý vtip.

„Harry.“ Zrzka s hlučným klinknutím odložila svůj hrnek na komodu. „Mysli na to, jak to bude vypadat, když budeš všude chodit s takovým hnusným zvířetem. Lidi si budou myslet, že se z tebe stal další Voldemort! A nemůžeš ho přinést do Doupěte - vím, že ti to mamka nedovolí, nesnáší hady -“

„Byl zraněný v bitvě, Gin. Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že se zvládne uzdravit.“

Ginny se napřímila a konečně spustila chodidla na podlahu. „A teď co? Nezdá se mi, že bys spěchal s tím pustit ho do zatracený divočiny.“

„Může jít, pokud bude chtít.“ Než aby se podíval na zrzku, Harry se znovu zahleděl do Severusových očí se svislými zřítelnicemi.

„Je to had, Harry! Proč na něm vůbec záleží?“

Pokud ta žena chtěla mít Harryho plnou pozornost, právě se jí to podařilo. Zamrkal na ni, pak opatrně odložil hrnek a narovnal se v ramenou. „Jasně, že na něm záleží, Gin,“ odpověděl až příliš klidným hlasem.

„Tak proč na něm záleží _tobě?“_

Severus si uvědomil, co se tu děje - a protože Ginevřin hlas zoufale sílil, ona si to uvědomovala také.

„Harry, vím, že jsi po mně chtěl, ať ti dám trochu času, abys mohl přemýšlet o nás a naší budoucnosti, ale už je to měsíc. Tohle léto se chci vdávat. Můžeme to udělat v Doupěti. Vím, že mamka bude mít radost, že může něco plánovat…“

Déšť už do střechy nebubnoval a skrz okno obývacího pokoje bylo vidět pruh modré oblohy. Severus se rozvinul a plazil se ke dveřím.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

„Ginny a já jsme se rozešli.“

Kdyby byl Severus člověkem, netušil by, jestli nabídnout soustrast nebo oporu; takže by nejspíš jen něco odsekl. Díky Salazarovi, že se teď od něj nic takového nečekalo.

Byli právě v zahradě, slunce pomalu zapadalo za stromy za plotem. Harry seděl na kameni, nohy pokrčené a chodidla spojená, záda vzpřímená.

Díval se do prázdna. „Je vtipný, jak proplouváš životem a myslíš si o sobě, co jsi za člověka, a nakonec si uvědomíš, že takový nejsi,“ řekl náhle.

Severus mrskl ocasem. Co to má znamenat? Harrymu často nebylo rozumět - ale nebýval takový _schválně_.

Harry sklonil tvář k tomu náhlému pohybu a pak se na Severuse usmál. „Promiň, hade.“ Posunul si brýle blíž ke kořeni nosu. „To asi nedává moc smysl.“

Zhluboka se nadechl a pomalu vydechl, zavřel oči. „Prostě mám rád muže.“

Pára z jeho dechu se spojila s mlhou lesa.

Harry se náhle zasmál, sundal si brýle a promnul si oči. „Ginny je na mě tak naštvaná,“ svěřil se. „Asi jsem ji vodil za nos. Ale nechtěl jsem. Myslel jsem si, že se vezmeme, pokud přežiju. Ale, jo. Ne. Jsem teplej.“

Znovu vyštěkl smíchy a zavrtěl hlavou, zubil se teď od ucha k uchu. „Tak strašně, strašně teplej.“

Severus cítil, jak se v něm cosi vzdouvá, nějaká komplikovaná emoce. Možná to byla pýcha, že Harry tak jednoduše připustil, jaký je. Možná to byla pýcha, že to Harry řekl _jemu_.

Nebo to možná bylo něco úplně jiného.

„Mají hadi taky někoho teplýho? Totiž, existujou teplí hadi?” Harry znovu skláněl bradu k Severusovi a v očích mu hrálo pobavení.

Pitomý kluk. Severus se obtočil kolem Harryho pasu a položil si hlavu na mladíkovo stehno, kmital jazykem a vpíjel pachy Harryho Pottera a jarní noci.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Ač byla návštěva Ginevry Weasleyové dramatická, nijak neotřásla těmi váhavými základy Severusova soužití s Harrym.

A přesto se něco změnilo.

Snad to bylo tím, že konečně přišlo léto. Potůček v zahradě se utišil, jen probublával a už neuháněl; z některých květů na stromech rostly plody; tráva byla dost suchá na to, aby šustila, když ji Severus prolézal.

Zdálo se, že procesy se smrtijedy jsou u konce, pokud se dalo soudit podle toho, kolik času Harry trávil doma. Poslední dobou si častěji brával učení ven, když bylo tak pěkně, a ve společném klidném tichu otáčel stránkami, opřený o kámen, kde se Severus vyhříval, nebo si zdříml s jednou rukou pod hlavou.

Během takových chvil mu změkly rysy a nebyly tak zastřené. Čas od času slintal. Vůbec nevypadal jako hrdina.

Ale to nakonec nevypadal nikdy. Severus si jednoho obzvlášť příjemného dne připustil, zatímco jeho společník usnul na zemi se šmouhou od prachu na nose, že přesně to bylo podstatou Harryho šarmu. Ne jeho přitažlivost pro širokou kouzelnickou veřejnost, která byla momentálně založena na vděčnosti (a každý ví, jak je vděčnost jednou z těch nejvrtkavějších emocí veřejnosti) - ale jeho opravdové kouzlo, to, díky němuž uspěl v duelu na smrt proti Temnému pánovi: že byl celou dobu tak lidský, roztržitý a zranitelný, ale čistý jako křišťál.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

„Viděl jsi poslední dobou zprávy?“ zeptal se Harry jednoho rána a přesunul svou pozornost z mohutného svazku na svých kolenou, aby se podíval na Severuse.

Kdyby byl člověkem, pozvedl by jedno obočí. Ale je hadem, žijícím na kousku půdy, která má dvacet metrů napříč. Kdy měl asi tak sledovat zprávy?

„Ministerstvo udělilo Merlinův řád in memoriam mému starému profesorovi lektvarů, Severusi Snapeovi.“ Harry mlaskl jazykem. „Bohužel jen třetí třídy. Zasloužil si řád první třídy, vždyť bychom bez něj vlastně prohráli válku.“

Severus přemýšlel, jakou hru to Harry asi hraje.

„Byl to ten nejodvážnější muž, jakého jsem vůbec znal. Vážně si myslím, že ho měli vzít do Nebelvíru.“

To, že se po takové poznámce vzepjal a hlasitě zasyčel, byla jen podvědomá reakce. Z větší části.

A teď se Harry zubil, zmetek jeden. Severus se rozhodl vyplazit výš na jeden kámen, který byl od toho otravného štěněte dál.

„Promiň, hade,“ volal Harry k jeho vzdalující se vlnovce. „Já to tak nemyslel! Jen jsem si z tebe utahoval.“

Severus šplhal pořád výš a výš.

„Prosím, vrať se.” Harry teď mluvil tišeji a vzhlížel k němu s nataženýma rukama, dlaně otevřené. „Vím, že js-... Že byl skutečný zmijozel, v tom nejlepším smyslu slova.“

Severus vydal protáhlé zasyčení.

Harry nejspíš pochopil, že je to otázka. „No, byl tak inteligentní,“ vysvětloval mladík a nespouštěl Severuse z očí. „Tak lstivý. Vášnivý. Chvíli mi trvalo, než mi to došlo, ale zmijozelové bývají opravdu vášniví, že jo?“

 _Možná proto se necháváme tak snadno vést_ , pomyslel si Severus, a mrskl ocasem. Zdvihl přední část svého těla a odplazil se na převislou větev. Tyčit se nad někým tak rozrušujícím, jako byl Harry, bylo nesmírně uspokojující.

Ale Harry ještě neskončil.

„A jo, sice se ke mně choval jako hajzl, ale možná jsem si to zasloužil. Někdy. A nedovedu si představit, jak těžké to muselo být, řídit se Brumbálovým plánem, neustoupit, zatímco musel být tenhle rok tak sám. Musel mít tolik vnitřní síly. Jen si přeju, aby věděl, jak moc si ho vážím, když teď znám pravdu.“

Zaklonil hlavu, sledoval Severusův pohyb podél větve a rošťácky se usmál. „Taky si říkám, když jsem tak nad tím přemýšlel, že byl vážně zatraceně sexy. Takovým temným a nabručeným způsobem.“

Severus spadl ze stromu.

„Tak, dáme oběd?“ zeptal se Harry a natáhl ruku. „Myslím, že v kuchyni je potkan, kterého můžeš chytit.“

Severus byl pořád příliš vykolejený, aby udělal něco jiného, než že vklouzl na Harryho paži.

Zbytek dne si chlapec pořád broukal.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Severus byl pořád otřesený, a tak se rozhodl zůstat v domě přes noc. Poklimbával v tom útulném malém přístřešku pod gaučem v obýváku, když uslyšel hluk.

„Ne! Prosím, nedělej to…“

Vyděsil se a přemýšlel, jestli na Harryho někdo útočí. Ale ne, ložnice byla temná, chlapcovo tělo stále obaleno v pokrývkách. A kromě toho Severus věděl, že Harry je příliš pyšný - stejně jako Severus – než aby zněl tak zlomeně, kdyby byl vzhůru.

„Prosím! Nemůžu, nemůžu, nemůžu -“

„Probuď ssse, Harry,“ zasyčel Severus. „Jenom ssspíš.“

Harry se okamžitě vzbudil a beze slova rozsvítil hůlku. Brýle mu vletěly do ruky. „Do prdele,“ řekl a ztěžka oddychoval.

Bylo tu světla tak akorát na to, aby Severus viděl, jak je oproti inkoustově černým vlasům bledý a jak se leskne potem po celém těle. Jeho oči byly jako temné tůně s tenkým zeleným okrajem.

„Do prdele,“ zopakoval a předklonil se, zatímco vydal dávivý zvuk. Pak zaostřil na Severuse. „Ty umíš mluvit.“

„Sssamozřejmě.“

Harry na něj shlížel, rysy tváře tvrdé. „Takže ses prostě… rozhodl doteď ani nepromluvit?“

Severus se rychle plazil k Harryho nočnímu stolku, pak se stočil zpět ke dveřím, jako hadí verze chození sem tam. „Sssnazší,“ řekl nakonec.

Díval se, jak Harry dýchá.

„Promiň,“ řekl chlapec, poškrabal se ve vlasech a podél stínu na čelisti. „Noční můry, víš.“

Severus věděl. Hadí mysl ho teď lecčeho ušetřila, ale noční můry byly většinu života jeho spolehlivým společníkem. „Bezesssný ssspánek,“ navrhl.

„Návykový,“ namítl Harry. Zašklebil se a opřel se o okraj postele. „Navíc bych radši, já nevím, radši bych se tím nějak prokousal.“

Idiotský nápad nebelvíra. „Noční děsssy tě neučiní sssilnějším,“ poznamenal Severus a věděl, že jeho opovržení je jasně znát.

Nicméně jeho jízlivost přiměla Harryho se usmát. „Možná ne,“ připustil mladík a s roztaženýma rukama se svalil na postel. „Ale nevím, co jiného dělat.“ Zíral na strop.

„Zůssstanu a vzbudím tě,“ rozhodl se Severus. „Kdyby ssse sssen vrátil.“

Nejdřív si myslel, že ho Harry odmítne. Až teprve když to vyslovil, Severusovi došlo, jak směšně to zní. Had, který býval člověkem, jehož mladý zachránce nesnášel, by ho měl hlídat při neklidném spánku.

Jenže Harry ho opět překvapil. „Tak to bys měl radši vylézt sem nahoru,“ odpověděl a poklepal na pokrčenou pokrývku vedle sebe.

Severus se ošil. „Nebude ti má přítomnossst v posssteli vadit?“ Původně chtěl sledovat Harryho z podlahy, nebo snad zespod postele.

„Nevím. Tak to zkusíme a uvidíme.“ Harry vztáhl ruku, tvářil se jak neviňátko a také trochu vyzývavě.

Severus by neměl. Věděl, že by to neměl dělat. To nemohlo skončit dobře a bude to divné, když budou spolunocležníci.

A přesto, nikdy přece nebyl zbabělec. A copak nejsou ztracené případy něco jako jeho specialita?

Ovinul se kolem Harryho paže, šupiny se otíraly a šeptaly po kůži, zatímco dovolil chlapci, aby ho uložil do vyhřátého důlku na matraci vedle sebe.

„Nuže?“ zeptal se Severus stroze, kmital jazykem a vnímal pachy strachu a potu mladého muže. Hleděl chlapci do očí.

Harry měl tu drzost, že se na něj zazubil, až se mu v příšeří blýskly zuby. „No, _jsi_ docela děsivý,“ řekl vážně a zhasl svoje Lumos. „Ale tak nějak si myslím, že je to jen samé syčení a žádné kousání.“

Severus zasyčel Harrymu do ucha.

Harry vyjekl a přikryl si ústa, aby zadržel smích. Severus se cítil samolibě a znovu se uvelebil do vyhřátých pokrývek.

„Uvízl jsi?“ zašeptal Harry později, dlouho potom, co Severus myslel, že usnul. „To je jedna z Hermioniných teorií. Můžu ti pomoct, pokud jsi…“

„Ssspi, Harry,“ odpověděl Severus. Nepotřeboval a ani netoužil zvažovat takovou nabídku.

Harry po jeho boku zafuněl.

Zvedl hůlku a jeho krásná, mocná obranná kouzla z ní splynula a oba je obalila do měkké přikrývky bezpečí, která vydrží až do rána.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Když Severus přemítal nad tím, co by jeho staré já řeklo na každodenní sdílení postele s Harrym Potterem - a navíc ještě jako zatracený _had_...

No, možná nemělo cenu na to vůbec myslet.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Večer třicátého prvního července Doupě praskalo ve švech kvůli všem Weasleyům a Grangerovým a Láskorádovým a Longbottomovým a kvůli všem ostatním, kteří měli rádi Harryho, což mělo za následek učiněný chaos - ale pak, Severus si neuměl představit, že mít rád Harryho by mělo nějaké jiné následky.

„Půjdeš taky?“ zeptal se Harry toho rána v posteli.

„Molly,“ sykl Severus na protest.

Harry na něj hleděl a lovil z nočního stolku brýle. „Myslíš, jak Ginny říkala, že nesnáší hady?“

„Přesssně.“

„No, jsou to moje narozeniny, tak nemůže odmítat moje hosty.“ Opatrně natáhl ruku a prstem přejel nahoru a dolů po Severusově páteři. „Měl bych radost, kdybys šel.“

Severus byl náhle moc rád, že se hadi neumějí zachvět.

Díval se, jak se Harry protahuje, obnošená látka trička s Kudleyskými kanonýry se mu napínala přes hrudník. „Tak dobrá,“ svolil a v hloubi duše věděl, že tuhle bitvu prohrál, už když se Harry zeptal.

A teď, jako had mezi lví smečkou, se snažil co nejvíc skrývat ve stínech. Přesto jeho přítomnost vzala na vědomí většina lidí, Ginevra ho počastovala nevrlým pohledem, Grangerová krátce pokývla hlavou a Lenka Láskorádová mu řekla, že jeho aura teď vypadá mnohem čistěji. Dokonce i matrona Weasleyová Severuse pozdravila, jakmile dorazili; pustila Harryho z medvědího objetí a upřela pohled přímo na hada na jeho rameni. „A tebe také vítám,“ řekla vážně, zatímco prsty svírala záhyb své zástěry.

Severus neviděl důvod, proč tuto nečekanou zdvořilost odmítnout. Snažil se mít zuby a jazyk schované, zatímco se napřímil a uklonil.

Molly to zjevně zaskočilo, ale už tolik nesvírala rty.

Harry si s přáteli a rodinou oslavu užil, to Severus viděl. Nechal ho hrát hlučnou a mírně podnapilou hru Řachavého Petra a vyklouzl ven do zahrady Weasleyových, která byla vyzdobena lampiony a z níž nedávno vyhnali trpaslíky, což byla škoda. Těšil se na svačinku.

Nakonec se stočil na lavičce u kůlny, dost blízko k pohupujícím se lampionům, aby stále slyšel zvuky smíchu a radovánek, ale dost daleko, aby splynul s nadcházející nocí.

Jeho úkryt objevil jako první Artur Weasley.

„Zdravím,“ řekl muž opatrným, ale přátelským tónem, zatímco se přibližoval. „Můžu si přisednout?“

Severus se narovnal a sklouzl k okraji, aby tam bylo víc místa.

„Děkuji.“

Muž se usadil s rukama na kolenou a zlehka si broukal.

„To je teda oslava, že?“ řekl po chvíli. „Trochu hlučná, ale je dobré vidět, jak si po tolika ponurých dnech každý užívá. Obzvlášť Harry, samozřejmě.“

Opřel se a zadíval se na noční oblohu, než dodal: „Molly a já už dlouho považujeme Harryho za jednoho z našich synů.“

Severus mrskl ocasem a přemýšlel, co bude následovat.

Artura jeho pohyb zřejmě nerozrušoval, ani mu nevadilo, že je rozhovor jednostranný. „Doufáme, že o nás Harry smýšlí jako o svojí rodině.“

Severus věděl, že ano.

Artur znovu sklonil pohled a poškrabal se na nose. „Popravdě, měli jsme o něj starost. Harry byl vždycky tak silný, pečující a nezávislý chlapec. A dostal ve válce takovou zodpovědnost, což jistě víš. Vždy musel jít cestou, kterou mu předurčil někdo jiný - ale myslím, že má konečně šanci vybrat si svou vlastní cestu. Molly i já bychom nemohli být pyšnější a přejeme mu, ať je šťastný.“

Zatímco se dál díval Severusovi do očí, muž se nadechl a prudce vydechl. „A využiji této příležitosti, abych ti popřál totéž. Z toho, co jsem pochopil, si to rozhodně zasloužíš.“

Artur se postavil, pokývl radostně na rozloučenou a při odchodu si hvízdal.

Severus tam zůstal ještě dlouho potom, co Artur odešel, a v myšlenkách si to podivné setkání přehrával znovu a znovu.

Právě dostal od Harryho adoptivního otce požehnání.

Ale k čemu?

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Harry ho našel o hodinu později. „Jsem hotovej,“ řekl vesele. „Půjdeme domů?“

Nějaký Weasley, nebo kdo, měl skvělý nápad zahrát si večer famfrpál, a tak byl Harry ošlehaný větrem a červený ve tvářích, vlasy měl divočejší než obvykle a kolem očí měl vrásky od smíchu.

Severus vklouzl po jeho paži na jeho ramena, jen tak tak se zarazil, aby svým jazykem neochutnal Harryho zpocenou šíji.

Přemisťování bylo pro oba nepříjemné, pokud se dá usuzovat ze způsobu, jakým Harry přistál a klopýtl. „Snad to nevadí,“ zamumlal chlapec, jakmile získal rovnováhu. „Přenesl jsem nás kousek dál od domova. Mám chuť se projít.“

Severusovi to nevadilo.

Mezi domy v sousedství bylo jen pár oken rozsvícených a na temném nebi se vznášel měsíc v úplňku. Ať už Harry přemýšlel o čemkoli, nechával si to pro sebe. Šel vyrovnaným, lehkým krokem - a Severus byl za to ticho vděčný.

„Zůstaneš venku?“ zeptal se Harry, jakmile došli ke dveřím chaty.

„Na chvíli,“ přitakal Severus, překvapený, že Harry tak dobře vycítil jeho náladu.

Harry si klekl, aby mohl Severus sklouznout na zem. „Nechám dveře otevřené. Jdu do postele, hade - ale chci ti poděkovat, že jsi šel se mnou.“

 _Řekni mi jménem_ , téměř požádal Severus.

Ale potřeboval, aby Harry odešel, protože potřeboval odstup, čas na přemýšlení.

Když chlapec zmizel uvnitř, Severus se svinul do klubíčka, pod svým břichem cítil teplo půdy.

Ve skutečnosti věděl, jak to Artur myslel. Teď jen záleželo na tom, aby si to přiznal.

Nicméně by si nedovolil začít cokoli, aniž by to dokončil, což by v tomto případě znamenalo, že pokud osud a Harry dovolí, jednou bude starý a šedivý a připravený odložit břemeno života. Nezačal by si nic, pokud by nechtěl, aby to mělo dlouhé trvání, pokud by se nerozhodl, že s Harrym zůstane v čase smutku a v čase, až budou zpívat svým dětem (protože Harry určitě nějaké bude chtít).

Severus odhodlaně sklouzl ze schodů a do noci.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Když se před časem přeměnil, jednoduše nechal svoji hůlku v tunelu pod Chroptící chýší. Teď bylo ovšem mnohem těžší získat ji zpět.

Jakmile se konečně proplazil vesnicí a skrz vrzající budovu ke vstupu do tunelu, Severus věděl, že se k Harrymu nevrátí jako had.

V té temnotě se ovinul kolem povědomého podlouhlého kusu dřeva a opět se rychle stal mužem. Končetiny měl ztuhlé a pokryté potem, v žilách kolovala horká krev.

Cítil se, jako by proplouval nějakým snem. Otočil se na místě a přemístil se do lesa u Harryho domova, snad dost daleko, aby Harryho nevyrušilo prásknutí doprovázející přemisťování.

Hůlku v ruce, kráčel k zadní zahradě.

Prolezl otvorem v plotě a opatrně došel k zadním dveřím, veden měsíčním svitem. Harryho ochranná kouzla ho rozeznala a s pouhým pohlazením magie po jeho pokožce ho nechala dojít až ke vstupu.

Jenže jakmile stál na prahu, dostal strach. Copak mohl následovat sny, které si konečně dovolil snít? Harryho nenáviděný profesor, muž dvakrát starší než on sám, muž, který je částečně zodpovědný za smrt jeho rodičů?

Než si uvědomil, že si to přeje, znovu byl hadem.

Na schod vedle něj s klepnutím dopadla hůlka. Uchopil ji opatrně mezi čelisti a proklouzl pootevřenými dveřmi. Pak ji v Harryho ložnici ukryl pod polštář.

Harry se ani nepohnul, když Severus lezl po sloupku postele nahoru, ale když se konečně svinul vedle něj, chlapec se s mrkáním probudil a otočil se k němu čelem. „Tady jsi,“ zamumlal a vztáhl ruku, aby jemně pohladil klikatý vzor na Severusových zádech. „Dobrou noc, hade.“

„Dobrou nocss,“ sykl Severus a Harry se usmál, oči zavřené.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Severus se probouzel a na své kůži cítil slunce, po svém boku něčí tíhu a končetiny, které byly malátné a ztěžklé spánkem.

Končetiny?

„To je hezký překvapení,“ zahuhňal hlas proti jeho hrudníku.

Severus posunul ruku, kterou měl nacpanou pod polštářem, promnul hladké dřevo hůlky a cítil, jak magie pod jeho kůží vibruje. Neodvážil se pohnout druhou rukou, která momentálně ležela na zádech Chlapce, který přežil, a mezi jejíž dlaní a holou kůží chlapce byla pouze tenká vrstva bavlny.

„Jsi překvapený?“ zeptal se Severus, hlas chraptivý kvůli tomu, jak jej nepoužíval.

Vrabčí hnízdo Harryho Pottera se pohnulo a najednou na něj mžouraly dvě zelené škvírky. „Že jsi to ty? Ne, to jsem věděl celou dobu.“ Přitiskl tvář k Severusově rameni. „Snažil jsem se tě vyprovokovat, aby ses změnil zpátky.“

Severuse napadlo několik jízlivých poznámek, jenže se o jeho nohu otírala jiná, štíhlá a s jemnými chloupky. „Všiml jsem si.“ Na víc se nezmohl a i jeho uším to znělo dost přiškrceně.

Ta cizí noha dál klouzala tam a zpět. Zároveň se zvedla jedna ruka a dva prsty zlehka sjely po Severusově krku. Harry pozvedl obočí. „Ta jizva ani není nijak hluboká, to je dobře.“

Severus přemýšlel, jestli sní. Ale ne, tenhle prosluněný svět, v němž se vzbudil jako člověk s jedním velmi taktilním Harrym Potterem, byl podivný, ale skutečný. Kdyby to byl sen, copak by mu v uších tolik bušila krev? Copak by tak rychle a nepatřičně uháněla i do jiných míst?

„Pane Pottere.“ Severus si olízl rty. „Jsem přesvědčen, že v takovém důležitém okamžiku je vhodné zmínit, že jsem nahý.“

„Hm?“ zamumlal Harry a pak zamrkal, jako by se probouzel z transu. Tvářemi se mu pomalu rozlévala jasná červeň.

„Jasně,“ prohodil a přerušil kontakt jejich těl, aby vstal z postele. „Půjdu udělat snídani,“ navrhl. „Pokud potřebuješ, ehm, trochu času, aby ses upravil.“

Severusovo celé tělo toužilo chytit toho mladého muže a stáhnout ho zpět, přivlastnit si zase teplo té úchvatné kůže. Ale Harry se nejspíš po tom neobvyklém probuzení konečně probral, takže tohle byl pravděpodobně způsob, jak požádat o chvilku, kdy se sebere.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Severus stále ještě zhrublým hlasem.

Harry jednou přikývl, nasadil si brýle na nos a vycouval z ložnice.

Když byl Severus sám, vyklouzl zpod pokrývek a opatrně vstal. Podíval se dolů. Konec jeho těla se zdál být tak vzdálený.

Zkusmo se protáhl.

Bylo to jiné, být znovu člověkem. Chyběl mu ten hadí odstup - ale bylo dobré, nosit zase teplo v sobě, a znovu ocenil to, že má zase paže, nohy a chodidla, prsty na rukou i na nohou. Uvědomil si, že je strašně rád, že má prsty na nohou, a pomalu jimi zavrtěl.

A další příjemné překvapení bylo, že kůže na předloktí jeho levé ruky byla bledá a hladká, naprosto nedotčená. Severus jí ve světle otáčel sem a tam, rozpolcený mezi touhou tancovat jako divoch a téměř nezvladatelnou potřebou plakat.

„Nejsou to zrovna živé myši, ale snad ti to nebude v-“

Harryho veselý hlas umlkl. Stál ve dveřích, držel tác s vajíčky a tousty a džusem a zíral.

Severus si opožděně uvědomil, že se ještě pořád neoblékl.

Harry opatrně udělal krok stranou a položil tác na prázdnou židli. „Promiňte, profesore,“ začal a střelil po Severusovi rozpačitým pohledem. „Snažím se, eh, neklesnout v mdlobách jako holky, o nichž si Ginny pořád čte v knížkách.“

Severus nechápal, co je na jeho těle tak přitažlivého, ale v Harryho tváři se jasně zračila touha. „Můžeš mi říkat Severusi,“ odvětil, neschopný podívat se stranou.

Harryho růžové tváře ještě víc zrudly. Zpoza svých řas mrkl po Severusovi. „Super! A já jsem Harry. Ehm. Očividně.“

„Harry,“ zopakoval Severus. Bylo to jiné, říct to slovo nahlas, místo jen v duchu. Jako něco zakázaného; jako slib, který chtěl dodržet.

Při zvuku jeho jména se v tom mladém muži cosi změnilo. Olízl si rty. „Mohl bys to zopakovat?“ požádal ho a přistoupil blíž.

Severus se kvůli výrazu v Harryho očích cítil bezmocný, jako by se nakláněl přes okraj něčeho neznámého a děsivého, ale tak strašně chtěl padat. „Harry,“ zašeptal a jeho dech byl krátký a mělký.

„Znovu,“ přikázal chlapec a přistoupil ještě blíž, až se skoro dotýkali.

Naznačil to svými rty proti místu, kde mu pulzovala krev. Zašeptal to do ucha. Zamumlal to proti rtům, které byly měkčí než cokoli, čeho se jeho rty kdy dotkly.

„Harry. Harry. _Harry._ “

A pak váhali, začínali znovu a znovu, utěšovali se. „To je neuvážené,“ zavrčel Severus, když mu Harry řekl, co chce.

„No, někde se tu nějaká váha najde,“ podotkl Harry se smíchem.

A ano, možná se nechali unést… ale Harry chutnal jako hlt čerstvého vzduchu po letech, kdy zadržoval dech. A Salazare, jaké vydával zvuky - a tolik hřál a byl uvnitř tak _těsný_ -

Bylo to animální a lidské, jemné a drsné. Postel pod nimi vrzala. Harryho tvář se při jeho vyvrcholení změnila, prostor mezi jejich těly díky jeho slasti klouzal - a Severus se chvěl, nedokázal to zastavit, rozpadal se na kousíčky -

Harry se pak, zpocený a třesoucí se, k němu tiskl a Severus nemohl uvěřit, jaké má štěstí. Chtěl Harryho zlíbat, až neucítí nic jiného.

A tak to udělal.

 

~ Ƨ ~

 

Dalšího rána byl svět měkký a mokrý, mlha se ještě zcela nerozpustila a z okapů kapala voda, i ty stromy v lese byly takové. Časně zrána se přehnala bouře.

Po tom neočekávaném ránu přišel velmi náročný den, navštívili Tkalcovskou uličku, aby zjistili, jestli ochranná kouzla stále fungují; pak ministerstvo, aby rozhlásili, že zprávy o jeho smrti jsou vlastně přehnané; odháněli reportéry; navštívili překvapivě uplakanou Minervu McGonagallovou, která mu uštědřila políček a pak ho objala, což uvedlo do rozpaků oba dva; a pak domů s Harrym, kde si sedli se zkříženýma nohama a jedli u praskajícího krbu čínu, kterou Harry vzal někde v mudlovském Londýně. Mluvili o Lily, o válce, o budoucnosti a Severus si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy se cítil tak rozervaný a šťastný najednou.

On i Harry se probudili s bušením deště na střeše a znovu se překulili, sdíleli teplo, když se předtím ve spánku od sebe oddělili. „Jsem pro tebe moc starý,“ zašeptal Severus do rozcuchaných vlasů.

Harry si odfrkl proti jeho krku a pak přehodil nohu přes Severusův bok v tiché, ale jasné prosbě. Tak ho Severus postupně otevřel a podruhé do něj vstoupil, poslouchal, jak se jeho steny mísí s hromy bouře, a sál ústy, až měl Harry na ramenou modřiny a Severus věděl, že ho tak označil za svého.

A teď byl všude klid, téměř úplné ticho. Severus si uvědomil, že se mu líbí měkký dotek mlhy mezi prsty. Líbí se mu mokrá stébla trávy pod jeho bosými chodidly.

Harry ho našel po pár minutách. „Dobré ráno,“ řekl mladík s pokřiveným úsměvem a vložil do Severusových rukou kouřící hrnek.

Severus vděčně usrkl. „Dobré ráno,“ odvětil.

Harry sklonil bradu ke svému šálku a zdálo se, že mu vyhovuje nějakou dobu jen tak tiše vedle Severuse stát, klidně dýchat a nechat si zamlžit brýle párou z čaje.

„Prosím, zůstaň,“ řekl Harry náhle, rty sevřené, zatímco se Severusovi podíval do očí.

„Harry.“ Severus promnul jeho čelist, prohrábl mu rukou pramínky vlasů. „Skoro nic o sobě nevíme.“ Shlédl na svoji neoznačenou ruku. „Upřímně… Ani já o sobě skoro nic nevím.“ Jakmile to řekl, uvědomil si, že je to pravda.

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Tak to zjistíme společně,“ odpověděl tiše, ale jistě.

Severus cítil, jak mu cukly rty. _Hloupý chlapec_ , pomyslel si - ale nakonec si uvědomil, že to, že se Harry chová hloupě, ještě neznamená, že nemá pravdu.

„Strašně bych chtěl, abys zůstal,“ zopakoval Harry, tentokrát jemněji.

Severus se k němu otočil, hrdlo sevřené. Harry úplně zářil, obočí měl pocuchané a na jedné tváři mu mezi strništěm vystupovala rýha po polštáři.

Pokud je něco, co had pozná, pak je to rozdíl mezi slunečním svitem a stínem.

Harry Potter byl sluneční světlo, jasné a čisté - a had, který by mohl trávit svůj život v takovém světle, by byl skutečně šťastným hadem.

„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptal se Severus a cítil bezmocnou touhu. „Vždyť jsi teprve začal žít.“

Harry se natáhl po jeho volné ruce a propletl jejich prsty. „Ale ty taky, Severusi,“ řekl moudře. „Ty taky.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
